


Far Away

by galia_carrots



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Emily Helen Pride, F/M, Family, Fluff, Magnolia Pride, Marigold Pride, Matthew Jonathan Pride, Willow Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galia_carrots/pseuds/galia_carrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel's thoughts as she, Orion and their girls spend a day at the beach with King and Merri's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts).



**Far Away**

  
_I will live my life as a lobsterman's wife on an island in the blue bay._  
 _He will take care of me, he will smell like the sea,_  
 _And close to my heart he'll always stay._  
  
_I will bear three girls all with strawberry curls, little Ella and_  
 _Nelly and Faye._  
 _While I'm combing their hair, I will catch his warm stare_  
 _On our island in the blue bay._

-“ _Far Away_ ” by Ingrid Michaelson

 

Laurel yawns and turns off the alarm, the smell of the warm New Orleans morning drifting in through the open window. It’s only 7 am and she can already tell it’s going to be one of the days where the southern city air is thick and soupy.

 “Do we have to?” She mumbles looking over at Orion. “We could just stay in bed.”

Orion chuckles from next to her and kisses her gently. “We could but we have three very excited little girls looking forward to a beach day with their aunts and uncle.” He kisses her hair and sits up in bed, pushing the covers off of them both.

Supposing he’s right Laurel gets out of bed herself and crosses the small hall to the second bedroom, she pushes the door open to find 8-year-old Magnolia out of bed and getting dressed, and both twins still sleeping on the trundle bed, their brown curls making a halo around their heads on the pillow. “Excited for the beach today Maggie?” Laurel asks, sitting on the edge of the trundle to begin coaxing her younger two daughters from their slumber.

“Yes Momma.” Maggie nods, tugging a brush through her hair roughly a couple of times before leaving the room. As usual her eldest daughter was stuck to a strict routine that didn’t even relax on the weekends, but at least she could be counted on to get her own breakfast.

“Come on Marigold time to get up baby, we’re going to the beach today remember?” She whispers, her other daughter, Willow, the easier of the two and a half year olds to get out of bed, was already sitting up and sucking her thumb sleepily.

Marigold finally relents and sits up and Laurel gets her and Willow’s matching swim suits from the dresser. Surprisingly neither of the toddlers puts up much of a fight, even when Laurel pulls matching pink sundress’ over their heads and runs her fingers through their curls.

“Alright girls go see daddy for breakfast.” She says, sending them off down the hall before going to dress herself.

 

It was one of those mornings where they wouldn’t have gotten out the door on time if not for Magnolia’s strict adherence to her schedule, her oldest daughter was seen pushing shoes on to her extremely tolerant younger sisters’ feet before Laurel had even found the leash for the dog. By the time they’ve gotten all three girls and Bo into the back of the van Laurel is surprised they’re not late.

When they arrive at the beach an hour later Laurel is surprised to find her dad and Merri already there, Merri had called saying she thought they’d be late because of Emily’s insistence on finishing her homework before getting in the car.

Magnolia rushes over and hugs first her grandfather then Merri. “Hi King! Hi Queen!” She chirps happily before skipping off to play with Matthew.

“Maggie sunscreen!” Laurel calls. “Orion will you go get her?” She asks when Magnolia shows no interest returning for sunscreen. “And get her dress off too that’s not supposed to get wet.”

Laurel spreads the blanket out next to her dad and Merri’s and starts trying to sunscreen the twins, it turns into a three-man effort, she takes Willow, Merri takes Marigold and her dad does his and Merri’s youngest, Kathryn. After many shrieks of protest all the kids end up sun screened and the younger three settle to play next to the blankets in the sand.

Laurel stretches out on the blanket, propped against the beach bag and watches Orion playing with Maggie and Matthew. A small smiles crosses her lips to see Orion pulling first one and then the other up through the waves, her dad had done the same thing when she was little.

It was 9:30 am on a Saturday, the air was clear, the ocean was cool and they had the whole day ahead of them, far away from the worries of her father’s work. Far away from the stress of managing 3 kids and large dog in a small apartment. Far away from the bustle of city life. For today they could just be a happy family far away from everything.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it, my first attempt at a NOLA fic. I think it went pretty well and as usual comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> \- Galia


End file.
